Crawling Back To You
by infractus-animus
Summary: It's been Five years since Draco made the worst mistake of his life, Can he make it right one late night at Hogwarts? SongFic DMHG Complete!


Draco Malfoy apparated to Hogsmeade and began the long walk up to the castle, the castle he'd been away from for far too long. Here he was 5 years after graduating about to do something that no one would ever expect. He stopped and took a shaky breath and tried to collect his thoughts, he had to do this it had been far too long and the pain had become unbearable.

_**Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you  
Baby I was wrong  
Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am**_

Five years, five long horrible years since he had seen her smile, since he had seen her at all. He knew everything that had happened was his fault he didn't know if she would even be there or would even care that he it was killing him for what he had done all those years ago. He stopped again only to realize that he was at the gates of Hogwarts. 'Not too much farther now', he thought to himself, 'please just let me get this over with, she deserves to know' He walked through the gates and made his way onto the castle grounds. He slowly walked towards the front doors of the school he once called home. The place where all of the memories that had become his torment had taken place.

_**Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you**_

He didn't know how he knew where her rooms were but somehow his feet guided him to a door that read Transfiguration Professor Head of Gryffindor. One last time he took a deep breath and took a moment to control himself enough to raise his fist to knock at the door. Time seemed to go in slow motion from the second his knuckles touched the door, it seemed as though a lifetime had passed while he waited for an answer. Finally he heard the voice he had been longing to hear for so long. "Coming, one moment please, How may I help you…" as the door swung open. He slowly brought his eyes up from the floor in time to see her shocked expression, and to hear her whisper "Draco", next thing he knew the door was slammed shut and he heard her yell "Go away, do not come back"

_**I know you're in there and you can make me wait  
But I'm not gonna wait  
It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell  
Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby here I am**_

Well to be completely honest he had expected nothing less than what he got, but it still broke his heart even more if that was possible. He stood for a minute wondering if he should just walk away now. It was obvious that she didn't want to see him, but could he turn away now? It took him all of five seconds to realize that he could not take this pain any longer that he had to tell her even if she still turned him away when he finished saying what needed to be said. Summoning all the strength and courage he could muster he knocked again. "Hermione, please open the door I need to talk to you, it's important please open the door." He began pleading with her through the door. "Go away _Malfoy_, go away **NOW**!" came her muffled response.

_**Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you**_

Hermione Granger was in shock on the other side of her door she slowly sunk down with her back pressed up against the door barely breathing, shock consumed her, she had never expected this in a million years. Here in Hogwarts her safe-haven, her home, the only place she could find the strength to try and move on, to pick up the broken pieces of her heart, here he was. Draco Malfoy the one and only the Slytherin King was banging on her door in the middle of the night, what the hell was she going to do? Could she open that door? Should she, after all these years, and the pain and tears, could she open that door, not only open the door to Draco but to all of the memories she had fought so hard to hide away. A tear began to make a path down her cheek.

Draco turned and slid himself down her door, he sat with his knees up elbows resting on them head in his hands," Hermione please, please you have to listen to me, you don't have to open the door if you don't wish to but I am begging you please just hear me out. Please Hermione?" Again he heard her muffled reply, "What could you possibly have to say to me Draco, didn't you say enough on the night of graduation?" 'Ouch' he thought, "Ok I deserved that, but I still have to tell you some things, please can you just hear me out?" "Fine Malfoy talk, and talk quickly you have five minutes before I call Severus to escort you out of here." 'Severus?' he wondered what else he had missed in her life that she now called Snape by his first name, 'Ok here goes nothing' he thought. "Hermione I'm so sorry, I was just so scared that I didn't know what else to do. Lucius was furious and he threatened both our lives, he swore revenge on you for making me see the truth of what I would become. When I fought on Potter's side my father was absolutely livid and he cornered me during the battle and almost killed me, he would have too, that is unless Snape hadn't have stepped in and saved me. Snape had petrified my father, but Lucius knew he could see it in my eyes, he knew that I had changed because of you. He had known about us all along apparently and had thought you were just some little fling, you weren't you never could be. You were the only good thing I had ever had in my life, and I fucked it all up because I was scared. He finally died in Azkaban this morning Hermione I'm finally free, I was so terrified he would break out and would come for you, that I had to stay away. I had to break your heart to save you Hermione. Not only did I break your heart but I also broke my own. I'm nothing without you. I was nothing before you I am nothing after. I know I could never ask for your forgiveness I should have told you what happened but instead I took the easy way out. The coward's way out, I broke your heart I lied to you after I swore I never would, and I'm so sorry Love, I never meant any of it. If I could I would take it all back, I know that now, I should have been stronger for you, you deserved so much better than what I did to you. I would walk across broken glass to make it up to you, I would crawl through the fires of hell just to right this wrong. But nothing I can do will ever make it go away or give us back these last five years. I'm so sorry Hermione, I am. I shouldn't have come here, I should have just left you alone let you continue living your life without me here to mess it up. I just had to tell you, you had to know. I love you Hermione, I always have I always will, and I am so sorry. But please if anything just know that I have always loved you. I love you more than anything in this world, and all I want is for you to be happy, and to know the truth." Draco pulled himself up to stand never facing the door, his shoulder slumped head down and tears pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall. "Just please know Hermione that I love you and I never wanted to hurt you ever." He then slowly began to walk away.

_**If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You will see a different man**_

_**But baby here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you**_

Hermione sat there crying silently as her told her his story. When he had said what Lucius had done, it was almost as if she had always known that was the truth, she had known deep down inside that he wouldn't have done this to her. He loved her and she knew it deep down inside she had known what happened, but was so hurt that she didn't want to admit it to herself. While Draco was still talking she had quietly opened the door and watched him as he stood crying looking completely defeated, and her heart began to break again as he started to walk away. She had to swallow the lump in her throat, and take a few breaths before she tried to speak…

_**Banging on your front door (darling)  
My pride spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah  
Now I'm crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you**_

"Draco?" she called softly. He stopped but still didn't turn around; she walked up behind him and hesitantly turned him around. Finally he looked at her directly into her eyes that he had gotten lost in so many times, more tears began to fall, he lost all the strength in his body, his knees buckled and his slowly fell down to the floor on his knees pulling Hermione with him. "I love you Draco and I know in my heart I've always known that you didn't mean it, I love you Draco" Hermione sobbed out. "Gods I love you so much Hermione"

And there they sat on the floor hanging onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Finally after five long years Love had finally prevailed.


End file.
